While Magnus is Away
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Drabble of a Malec story. Never enuff. Love runs deep.


While Magnus Is Away

Well, so many people write awesome stories about Malec, that I had to join in.

Disclaimer: Not anything Cassandra Clare would ever do.

Alec was enjoying his walk over to Magnus' place. As his house came into sight Alec started to wonder why Magnus needed him to come over while he was away. He missed Magnus even though he knew when Magnus was called away on urgent Warlock business it could not be helped. Magnus, the High Warlock, thought Alec, and Magnus wanted to be with him. Alec couldn't understand why. Of all people he could have, why him? When they met Alec was completely infatuated with Jace, what was he then, possibly a challenge? But that seems so long ago. Jace still holds a special place in Alec's heart, but Magnus freed him. Around Magnus he could be himself, comfortable in his own skin. And now they were lovers, with that thought Alec smiled. How a Downworlder could be so full of love.

Now Alec reached the front door and he stopped rambling on to himself as he reached inside his pocket for the magic charm Magnus gave him to unlock the door. It was wrapped in a parchment with words Alec was supposed to say out loud. Alec smiled as he read the phrase knowing how unnecessary the words actually were, but Magnus placed the spell on the charm for a joke on Alec.

"Abracadabra, Open 'says-a-me', pretty please with a cherry on top." spoke Alec out loud.

The door flew open and Alec thought he heard a laugh come from the door itself. He looked it up and down as he stepped gingerly inside closing the door behind him. No surprises jumped at him, so Alec calmed down and went over to the table where a list was supposed to be waiting for him. What could be next, water the silk plants? When he reached the cluttered table he couldn't find any list, but there was a small stone box with ALEC engraved on top. Alec pick up the box and lifted the top revealing a paper folded many times inside. Alec thought how Magnus loved theatrics and carefully put the box back on the table and then started to unfold the note. Nothing exploded thought Alec, good. He read the note.

Dearest Alec,

Being away from you is as difficult for me as it is for you. I feel only half of myself. I hope you are taking care of my other half, namely you. I worry that you will get called away to fight demons and you know how I detest violence, magic is so much more civilized.. So please be careful, if you must, my brave Shadowhunter. I wish you'd let me place just a little magic protection over you. Oh well. Since I have my responsibilities, I know you have yours.

I hope to return soon, very soon and hold you. I wish I could give you a time or day, but I do not know. I know you are in my home feeling closer to me by just being there. And that is the main reason I wanted you to come over. I don't want you to forget me and find yourself another. So feel free to go sniff something in my underwear draw. LOL Anyway, just knowing you came over and that you said the magic words to get you this far makes me very happy. Do make yourself at home, it is your home too. And think of me constantly, like I am thinking of you.

Alec, you make me the happiest warlock on the face of the planet, if you didn't know. And love doesn't come around every day. I should know, I've seen many a day!

So, get into our bed, have a little of the magic wine on the bedside table and before you know it, I'll be kissing my prince awake. Now go and see if there is really a glass by the bed silly boy!

My magic is nothing but illusions without you beside me.

-M

Alec had tears welling up in his eyes as he read the note. He wiped away the tears as he headed toward the bedroom door. If there was magic wine to make him sleep away this loneliness, then he would drink it. He would do anything Magnus asked , he loved him just as strongly. And now he was missing him even more. Then he heard something, muffled and heavy. He felt the air stir, not a breeze, just a displacement. Alec swung around, pulling out a blade as instinct set in and was ready to fight whatever demon just blew in. He straighten up, slowly placing his blade back into its sheath. He stood still and gave a crooked smile as he cocked his head trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. Magnus was standing there, smiling back.

"Sorry, I seem to have startled you." said Magnus.

"Is it really you?" asked Alec.

"Why don't you come over and check me out for yourself." said Magnus with a wink.

Alec went right over to Magnus and gave him the biggest hug, resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus returned the hug while inhaling deeply. Oh, it was good to be home thought Magnus. Home was anywhere Alec was at the moment.

Just a drabble, but now I've done it.


End file.
